JP5-79554A discloses a shift mode in which a speed ratio of a variator is changed in a direction opposite to a speed ratio changing direction of a sub-transmission mechanism in changing a gear position of the sub-transmission mechanism in a continuously variable transmission with the variator (continuously variable transmission mechanism) and the sub-transmission mechanism provided in series (hereinafter, referred to as “coordinated shift”).
If this coordinated shift is performed, speed changes of an engine and a torque converter in shifting the sub-transmission mechanism become smaller, thereby being able to reduce a shift shock caused by inertia torques of these.